diferent ending
by Candy Lof
Summary: Situado en el episodio del cumpleaños de Nate cuando Jenny le acaba de besar. One-shot. Es mi primer fanfiction así que si veis algo que está mal decirmelo. REVIEW!


**Summary: es el dia del cumpleaños de nate. Capitulo 3x17. Nate&Jenny fic. Situada cuando Jenny acaba de besar a Nate.**

Nate POV.

Me quedó atónito. Dios, ese beso había sido tan... no, no podía pensar en ello, estaba saliendo con Serena, la chica con la que siempre he querido estar. Pero si estoy enamorado de Serena porqué no puedo quitarme a Jenny de la cabeza?

Corro para poder coger el ascensor, ya que se estaban cerrando las puertas, y allí la encuentro, guapa, vacilando, mirándome fijamente a los ojos... como adoro sus ojos, ese azul hielo que me hace sentir tan bien. Seguía pensando cuando su voz interrumpió:

- Vas a subir o te vas a quedar mirandome?

Entré en el ascensor y un estraño impulso, del cual no me pude controlar, hizo que pulsara el stop del ascensor.

- Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que subir recuerdas?

Tomo aire y lentamente me acerco a ella. Podía sentir que estaba nerviosa y eso me gustaba.

- Dijiste que soy el chico del cumpleaños y no me matarías. Puedo almenos cumplir mi último deseo?

Jenny con nerviosismo y haciendo un esfurzo para mirarme, se aclaró la garganta, se puso un mechón de pelo detràs de la oreja(dios, me encantaba que hiciera eso cuando estaba nerviosa) y dijo:

- Claro, al fin y al cabo te lo debo.

Al terminar su respuesta le di un beso suave. Me encantaba esa sensación de nuestros labios juntos, siempre encajaban, como si estubieran destinados a estar juntos y nunca separse. No queriéndolo hacer separe nuestros labios, apoyé mi frente contra la suya y mantube los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos vi sus ojos. En sus ojos había una mezcla de confusión y felicidad. Jenny rompió el cómodo silencio.

- Porqué has hecho eso? Estás con Serena.

- Jenny, sinceramente creo que me he estado engañando todos estos años. Jenny te he echado muchísimo de menos todo este tiempo que me he alejado de ti y creeme, decirte eso y escoger a Vanessa ha sido la peor decisión que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero ahora ya sé lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti Jenny.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y creo que es porque no quería llorar delante de mi.

- Lo dices en serio?

- Sí, y esta vez no te haré daño porque ahora se que te quiero a ti, sé que todo lo que siento es todo hacia ti. Quiero estar contigo.

- Sabes? Me alegra mucho oírlo porque yo también quiero estar contigo pero...

- No te preocupes de Serena hoy mismo romperé con ella.

Acto seguido la volví a besar, esta vez con más pasión que nunca. Tardamos bastante a volver a pulsar el botón para subir.

_Mientrastanto en el ático..._

Serena POV.

Me pregunto proqué estaba tardando tanto Nate... quizá debería ir a buscarle? Llamo el ascensor y veo que no venia. Que raro... alguien debe haberlo puesto en stop. Al cabo de unos minutos oyó el ruido del ascensor para ver a Nate y Jenny salir de él.

- Eh chicos! He ganado!

Dios mio esto no podía estar pasando, Nate y Jenny tenían los dos los labio enrojecidos y algo hinchados. Nate se acerca a mi.

- Serena tengo que hablar contigo.

- Claro, dime.

- Puede ser en un lugar más... (mira a su alrededor) tranquilo?

- Si.

Esto no podía estar pasandome.

- Mira Serena, siento decirtelo de esta manera pero ya no siento nada por ti.

Dios, su mirada era tan intimidante...

- Es por Jenny verdad?

Se quedó mirandome con esa cara de confundido que siempre pone.

- Iba a buscarte poque pensaba que estabais tardando demasiado cuando vi que alguien había puesto el ascensor en stop, luego os vi a ti y a Jenny saliendo del ascensor con los labios hinchados y algo enrojecidos. Por dios Nate me vas a dejar por esa perra? No puedes estar hablando en serio Nate!

Tanto mi tono de voz como su cara fueron cambiando durante mi discurso. Aunque su cara solo hubiese evolucionado a una expresió ilegible, mi tono de voz subió tanto que si alguien de abajo estaba prestando atención, seguro que nos hubiese oído.

- No te atrevas a llamar Jenny de esa forma, me oyes? Y como te atrevas a tocarla o intentar hacerle algo ni lo intentes porque te aseguro que no te voy a dejar.

No me dio tiempo a contestar, simplemente se marchó y yo rompí a llorar.

****Nate Pov.

Una vez a bajo busqué a Jenny y le hice una mirada pera decirle que nos íbamos. Rapidamente la entendió y al cabo de 5 minutos estabamos en un taxi. Una vez llegamos a mi ático fuimos a mi habitación.

- Quieres quedarte esta noche?

- Sabes? Llegué a pensar que nunca me lo preguntarías.

Luego empezó a reír con su maravillosa risa. Durante un rato hablamos, nos besamos, hasta hicimos una guerra de cosquillas, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.


End file.
